<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Titanic Implications by Stormtide_Leviathan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459205">Titanic Implications</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtide_Leviathan/pseuds/Stormtide_Leviathan'>Stormtide_Leviathan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtide_Leviathan/pseuds/Stormtide_Leviathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus had climbed to the surface countless times, and despite helping in his mother’s return and settling the drama with the Olympians, he couldn’t quite get rid of the curiosity. The small voice in the back of his head wondered what it was like to roam about in the mortal realm and even Olympus. </p>
<p>One day, he got his chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Titanic Implications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zagreus had done it once again, smirking as he wrenched the Stygian blade from his father's chest. His red and black robes were bloodied but held firm. He'd chosen the aspect of Nemesis this time; every swing of the blade held a raw eagerness to draw blood that excited him. It was curious how each weapon adapted to the aspects from his infernal armory, each with its own distinctive feel and aura.</p>
<p>"Well done, boy," Hades coughed out. Zagreus flicked some blood off his blade as the Lord of the Dead fell face-first onto the ground, shaking the snowy earth slightly. "See you...soon."</p>
<p><em>Indeed, father. </em>Zagreus planted the Stygian blade in the ground and let out a sigh of relief as the God of the Underworld faded into ethereal mist. <em>He certainly made me work for it that time. He got back up twice this time around. </em>The prince of the underworld smiled and leaned on the infernal blade. <em>And to think he might still be holding back on me.</em></p>
<p>Zagreus looked up at the cloudy sky and finally began to feel the chill of the snowfall around him. The adrenaline and passion of battle had finally started to wane, and with it came the impending doom of what would soon follow. His completely reasonable and scheduled untimely demise.</p>
<p>"Well, Stygius," Zagreus said, hefting the blade onto his shoulder. "We've not too much time up here, but," Zagreus' eyes wandered toward a nearby fishing hole, "Despite my impending demise, there is always a little bit of time for some trout or bass."</p>
<p>Summoning forth his trusty fishing pole, Zagreus began to walk up the old path toward his mother's garden. He looked back, patting his pockets to double-check if his father had left any titan blood lying around. But alas, nothing but the chill of gentle snowflakes and the whistle of the wind was left in the barren arena.</p>
<p><em>Strange. Father usually leaves some of that for a reward. </em>Zagreus squinted his mismatched colored eyes, scouring the grounds with impunity. <em>Nothing. Perhaps he ran out? Something to consider when I see him back at home, I suppose.</em></p>
<p>The young prince shrugged and continued on his way up the twisting path towards Persephone's old gardens, taking his time to check the ponds for the delectable and rare surface-dwelling fish. As Zagreus reached the garden without even finding a potential bite, he was a bit disgruntled yet held his head high as he still drew breath, though his fingertips were beginning to numb.</p>
<p>He stopped by the edge of his mother's garden, slowly his jog down to take in the vivid greens of the verdant flora. He had never tried gardening, though he suspected it took an awful lot of work considering how much his mother tended the pomegranates back in the House of Hades.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, time to get the bucket before I get taken back to the Styx and-</em>
</p>
<p>Zagreus froze and his eyes narrowed. In front of his mother's old little cottage, he spotted a figure wrapped in black and indigo robes that weaved into a design that mimicked some of the chthonic gods' fashion taste, such as his foster mother Nyx.</p>
<p>Though something was off. This wasn't Nyx, as the woman ahead had stark white hair, pale eyes that bore no emotion or life, and long, finely-manicured fingernails that looked like small daggers. Zagreus' expression became sullen and focused. None of the Olympians had bothered, let alone succeeded in finding his mother's place. He didn't know who they were, yet with how the woman held a curious and inviting smile, Zagreus felt a shiver sneak down his spine.</p>
<p>"You've traveled a long way, Zagreus," The smooth, melodic voice of the woman rang out-like a haunting whisper that reminded Zagreus of how Chaos spoke. "Please, I know time is precious. I wish for us to speak candidly."</p>
<p>Zagreus breathed in deeply, already beginning to feel a coldness settle into his gut. He walked confidently up to the mysterious woman and gazed into her pupilless eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure we've met...sorry if I don't know you, per se," Zagreus said, rubbing the back of his head. "I've encountered many gods and goddesses, yet I would have to say this is a first."</p>
<p>"Indeed it is, child of Hades." The woman's smile grew, revealing razor-sharp teeth hidden behind her pale lips. "Even after the aid I provided Demeter in finding her daughter, to think that not only Nyx but the Olympians would leave me out of their affairs." She sighed and slowly gestured for Zagreus to approach closer. "Be not afraid, Zagreus. I've come to offer my aid, much like the gods of Olympus. You've been quite impressive."</p>
<p>Zagreus forced a smile and refused to approach. "About that, you still haven't said who you are yet."</p>
<p>"I am Hecate, Goddess of Magic," Hecate announced with practiced gusto. She then lowered her discordant voice and wrinkled her nose. "And patron of other things, as many of the gods are."</p>
<p>"Right…and that would explain you showing up at my mother's old cottage." Zagreus ground his teeth as he felt his body convulse. It wouldn't be long until he died again. "Say, not to be rude, but shall we move this along? My body is calling back to the underworld with a vengeance."</p>
<p>Hecate closed her eyes and nodded. "Of course, Zagreus. I only have a simple gift for you, and an offer." she held out her hand, holding out a small copper four-pronged pendent with each point curling outward like a crescent moon. "Take this little trinket of mine. Wear it on your next escape when you face Hades, and you shall have some of that freedom you crave."</p>
<p>Zagreus accepted the pendant, snatching it quickly from the woman's frail, corpse-like looking hands. He eyed the simple bauble curiously, and then looked at Hecate. "Just wear this? Like any other trinket?"</p>
<p>"Consider it my boon. Embrace it and let it guide you."</p>
<p>"Right," Zagreus said, skeptically. "And how would you know I'm trying to get out? Maybe I just like busting out over and over because I like to spite my father."</p>
<p>"I've been watching you for a little bit, Zagreus," Hecate said no louder than a whisper. "I became aware of you once word had spread of the feast in the underworld. The one that revealed your existence and Persephone's safekeeping." She opened her eyes, unnerving Zageus a bit as they seemed to focus on him perfectly. "Just consider this a welcoming gift, from one god of old to the new. While the Olympians may have slighted me, I doubt you will."</p>
<p>"I'll consider your offer," Zagreus said, holding his side. The pain was coming in faster waves, and the edges of his vision felt fuzzy. "Again, it's odd that you found me."</p>
<p>"We are gods, Zagreus," Hecate replied in an amused tone. "We have a certain cosmic gravity that seems to draw us together. Whether it be the Fates at work or something else, who is to say, other than we are here now."</p>
<p>"Well, it's hard to argue against the Fates," Zagreus said, wincing.</p>
<p>Hecate stood up from the chair woven with dead brambles; the only plants in the garden that had suffered any atrophy. "Indeed. Return to your house. Rest. Consider what you have to gain, and as you may know from trials in which you must choose a boon from one god or another," Hecate flashed Zagreus a dangerous smirk as his vision began to warble, "Do what's right, and don't offend your betters. I'll be seeing you, young prince."</p>
<p>The all too familiar feeling of blood gushing out his throat and his brain feeling on fire overwhelmed the prince. The pain was extraordinary, and he dreaded it more than his usual deaths. This death was imminent and not accompanied by the rush of adrenaline that came with battle. Zagreus couldn't help but think of Thanatos' duty as his blood roiled, and then he was suddenly submerged and the pain was gone.</p>
<p>Kicking his feet, Zagreus walked through the liquid and found himself greeted by familiar candlelight and a red carpet leading up to a sleeping Hypnos. He was home, again. He saw Cerberus at the end of the great hall lift one of its heads and smile at him. His ever-loyal hound had missed him sorely as he ransacked his father's domain, no doubt.</p>
<p>Zagreus walked up to the three-headed hound and gave the head on his right a few chin scratches and rubs. It was only fair, considering Cerberus was the best hound in the Underworld, and employee of the month. With one last pat, Zageus bid farewell to his faithful hound and walked toward his room, feeling a bit more at ease and settled from the aftermath of fighting his father once again and the offputting encounter with Hecate.</p>
<p><em>Still, I feel as if I should talk to someone about Hecate. </em>Zagreus retrieved the small, unassuming pendant from his pocket and rolled it around in his palm. <em>I wonder what kind of power she grants thought. She was right about me being curious. To be able to last more than a few fleeting minutes up there…</em></p>
<p>As Zagreus strode through the great hall, he noticed his father and mother absent. He glanced toward Achilles' usual resting spot and noticed the hero of old was also off duty. It was odd, but not uncommon. For the realm of the dead, people had other things to do in their lives rather than mill about the main hallways.</p>
<p>The prince walked toward his room, kindly not interrupting a conversation between Dusa, the floating Gorgon head maid, and Nyx. Zagreus managed to wave at Nyx and receive the slightest of nods and a warm smile from the goddess of Night as he passed into his bed chambers with a singular thought on his mind. Without Achilles around for advice, and Nyx currently occupied, he had one other trusty person to turn to.</p>
<p>Skelly.</p>
<p><em>For a talking punching bag, he makes rather good points, </em>Zagreus thought as he slipped into the courtyard that housed his infernal armory. <em>Hopefully, he doesn't play coy or mysterious too much.</em></p>
<p>"Greetings, Skelly," Zagreus said as he stopped in front of the slightly hunched looking skeleton. For being just bones, he was a rather lively shade.</p>
<p>"Hey, boyo," Skelly replied in his usual chipper tone. "Looks like ya gotta new trinket in your pocket there, or are you just waddling funny?"</p>
<p><em>Irritatingly perceptive as always. </em>Zagreus pulled out Hecate's pendant and revealed it to Skelly. "What do you think about this?"</p>
<p>"Looks mighty fine, if I do say so myself," Skelly hummed as he looked it over curiously. "Though, it's made of copper so i don't think Charon will take it."</p>
<p>"It's not for selling," Zagreus huffed, putting the pendant away. "It was a gift from another goddess. One called Hecate. Have you ever heard of that one?"</p>
<p>"Hmmm," Skelly mumbled as he scratched at a non-existant beard, "It sounds familiar, boyo. But, I'm sure they're just trying to help you out like the rest of those crazed family members of yours."</p>
<p>Zagreus raised an eyebrow. "Nothing else to add?"</p>
<p>"Other than you're just kinda standing around and not hitting me, no. Not really." Skelly shrugged and chuckled. "Though I do like getting paid to just stand around on the job."</p>
<p>"I don't pay you at all, last time I checked." Zagreus crossed his arms, and his mouth curled into a slight frown. "Unless there is something you're not telling me?"</p>
<p>"Nah, just messing with ya. Now c'mon! Get that trinket slapped on, grab a weapon, and give me a good wallop!"</p>
<p><em>Right</em>. Zagreus glanced at his infernal armory, filled with wondrous weapons of eons past. This time, something within him stirred and drew him toward Aegis, the Shield of Chaos. Something within him yearned for its mystical power, and so he snatched it from the pedestal and chose his own aspect. It felt right in his hands today, unlike any of the potentially lethal options.</p>
<p>The prince affixed the shield snuggly to his arm and walked toward Skelly, smiling. Something about the next escape felt different. The winds were changing. If he had met one new god, one that had the decency to speak with him in person, then what else lay beyond the horizon?</p>
<p>The excitement and frenzy of battle got to Zagreus as he began to warm up by bashing into Skelly. It felt good, and a thrill within him that hadn't been there since he had first seen his mother on the surface. He relished the feeling, despite a small voice deep down inside screaming.</p>
<p>He pushed the feeling down and bashed Skelly again. The Underworld's security wouldn't know what hit them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hello reader! Welcome to the dawn of my Hades fic! I've been binging the heck out of the game, and I've found the characters so endearing and compelling I just had to write something, and I don't think my brain would be satisfied with a one-shot, so he is the beginning to a fun project of mine. If you couldn't tell, it happens post-game as that's left a bit ambiguous, but I've got a plan and you'll see many of the characters, the continuation of friendships and relationships, and the coming of a new conflict :D so enjoy, and lemme know if you want to see more!</p>
<p>if want to find more quality fics or a place to improve your writing check out Fanfiction Treehouse discord . gg / 9XG3U7a I can be found here under my normal user name, so come by and say hi! We also have a server podcast hosted by Me, RedxEagl3, TheBobcat18, Grand Paladin Tyrux, MixedValance, and Narwhal Lord with plenty of other guests across the fanfiction community where we talk about fanfiction, writing improvement, and more! The Fanfiction Treehouse Podcast can be found on Spotify and Soundcloud!</p>
<p>Have a nice day and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>